prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 008
Eddie advises Marilyn to look for work at the Monarch Hotel. He happens to know they are looking for a kitchen assistant, as one of them was sacked that morning while he was on a job there (for talking to him!) The women watch beauty consultant Helen Masters and her assistant James Brandon on TV. After a gentle heavying from Bea, Lynn tells the women about Franky's attempt to get parole. Bea makes an excuse to go the garden with Doreen to deliberately taunt Franky by talking loudly about her "fairy tale" idea of getting parole. Franky asks to go back to work in the laundry. Doreen is just taking bets on how long Franky will take to crack as she walks into the laundry and starts to throw her weight around. She makes an attempt to grope Karen as she is sewing, but Karen jabs her in the hand with a needle. Marilyn gets a hotel job and the lecherous manager puts her on room service on a "trial basis". Unfortunately, her first job is delivering a bottle of champagne to Helen Masters' room. The demanding Miss Masters is annoyed at how long Marilyn takes to open the bottle and she demands that her assistant James reports her to the management. Vera phones Greg to thank him for the help, and invites him to dinner, but he makes an excuse that he is busy for the next few weeks. Helen demonstrates what a bitch she is by reporting Marilyn anyway. Vera drinks alone at home: result - another smashed family photograph. Next morning, Helen demands to know where James spent the night. The police arrive to arrest Helen over a hit and run incident: her hire car had been seen knocking over and killing a twelve year old boy. Marilyn is back to washing dishes in the kitchen and the manger comes to impress on her that she should be grateful to him (and let him feel her arse). Bea tries to rile Franky by reading Karen's tealeaves in the dining room but the fortune she tells is Franky's dream of living on a farm. Doreen meanwhile starts up a chorus of "Old McDonald had a farm". Franky smoulders until Lynn breaks down and confesses it was her who told the women about Franky's plan. Helen is charged and released on bail: her solicitor tries to point out to her that the police's case is good but he feels teh case won't go to trial. Helen refuses to believe that she will be in serious trouble by taking a flight to New Zealand and arrogantly orders James to phone the airport to confirm her booking. Instead, he phones the police. The women see a report of Helen Masters' arrest in a magazine (pretty quick off the mark, considering). Helen is arrested at the airport for jumping bail and is taken to Wentworth. Vera takes great delight in forcing Helen to strip off for her routine examination. Lynn tries to make common cause with Helen by telling her she believes she is innocent. Helen antagonises the women straight away by her haughty attitude in the dining room when she refuses to eat her food. She then makes the fatal error of lagging on Karen when she pushes Franky away and makes her drop a stack of plates. Eddie is fixing the press and tells Bea what Helen did to Marilyn. Bea goes mobhanded to Helen's cell to set her staright on a few things, drawing a line on her throat with lipstick . Franky warns Karen she's on the wrong side by supporting Bea. James tells Helen a witness saw a women driving her hire car. The women wind up Helen: Lizzie is sent to stare at her and Doreen hints that she's about to have one of her "turns". Karen adds that Lizzie is only her nickname, after Lizzie Borden. Marilyn is further sexually harassed by her boss, resigns and goes back on the game to get the money to buy Eddie a birthday present. Stung by Helen's casual remark that her makeup is "so stark and unflattering", Vera tarts up in private. Marilyn walks out on Eddie when he accuses her of being back on the game. Helen tells Erica she is withdrawing her application for bail to remain in Wentworth until her trial and make as much fuss as possible. Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes